leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshimasa Hosoya
Yoshimasa Hosoya (細谷佳正 Hosoya Yoshimasa) is a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. Biography Hosoya was born on February 10, 1982, in , , and became a seiyū as an adult. He started his career in 2004 and has since become well known for his roles in a number of anime series, commonly sports anime. He also pursued a singing career, formerly being a part of the pop duo MaxBoys alongside fellow seiyū . Hosoya provided his voice for the Pokémon anime during the , most notably voicing motorcyclist Charles. He also voiced Lance in Pokémon Generations. Hosoya was affiliated with the talent agency , but is now freelancing. On April 23, 2017, he went on a temporary hiatus in order to undergo treatment for his throat, returning to work later that year. Pokémon roles Major * Charles * Lance ( ) Minor * Don George's pupil Other non-Pokémon roles Anime * Ryosuke Egusa ( ) * Kinoko ( ) * Dick Pitt ( ) * Wales ( ) * Arato ( ) * Kigiri, Hamura Ōtsutsuki ( ) * Yoshiyuki Matsuda ( ) * Shichika Yasuri ( ) * Ryūnosuke Kurosaki ( ) * Wataya Arata ( ) * Nezumi ( ) * IV/Thomas Arclight ( ) * Junpei Hyūga ( ) * Masrur ( ) * Kuranosuke Shiraishi ( ) * Tetsuya Yūki ( ) * Reiner Braun ( , ) * Yūsuke Asahina ( ) * Michael ( ) * Kojou Akatsuki ( ) * X-eins ( ) * Wave ( ) * Humeray ( ) * Souji Ike ( ) * Alveric Gillett ( ) * Yamazaki Sousuke ( ) * Saga Adou ( ) * Azumane Asahi ( ) * Loki Laevatein ( ) * Akari Hizamaru ( ) * Reiji Akaba ( ) * Ginti ( ) * Welf Crozzo ( ) * Orga Itsuka ( ) * Iaian ( ) * ( ) * Kuraudo Kurashiki ( ) * Makoto Narumi ( ) * Kakeru Tengenji ( ) * Takeru Kusanagi ( ) * Daryun ( ) * Kaito ( ) * Epizo Evans ( ) * ( ) * Kazuichi Soda ( ) * Takahashi Yūsuke ( ) * Fumikage Tokoyami ( ) * Kubayasu Aren ( ) * Kōki Saiki ( ) * Kumehachi ( ) * Kiato ( ) * Gigina Jerde Dolk Melios Ashley Boeuf ( ) * Byakko ( ) Anime films * Ishida Yamato ( ) * Tōsuke Iwasaki ( ) * Yamazaki Sousuke ( , , ) * Daiki Tazaki ( ) * Houjou Shūsaku ( ) * Shibasaki Ken ( ) * Fumikage Tokoyami ( ) Video game roles * Kazu ( ) * Kazuichi Souda ( ) * Steve Fox ( ) * Clark ( ) * Reflet ( , , Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Gaius Worzel ( ) * Fabio ( ) * Kukule ( ) * Bowman ( ) Dubbing roles * Miles Lancaster ( ) * Jacob Black ( ) * Henry "Mutt Williams" Jones III ( ) * Jerry Shaw ( ) * Sokka ( ) * Jesse Braun ( ) * Nathan Harper ( ) * Sean Anderson ( ) * Tommy Ross ( ) * Jack Wilder ( , ) * Caleb Prior ( ) * ( ) * Titus Abrasax ( ) * David "Dave" Stangle ( ) * ( ) External links * Official website Hosoya, Yoshimasa